Bellanaris
by LadyAkii
Summary: Ma vhenan'ara ? Sa voix était douce, son étonnement perceptible. Il avait laissé tomber à leurs pieds le linge dont il venait de se servir et avait profité de cette liberté de mouvement pour saisir pleinement son visage dans un geste affectueux. Vous ne savez pas ce signifie cette expres- Si, et vous ? Êtes-vous pleinement consciente de sa signification ?


_**Bellanaris**_

Ils ignoraient comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation. Assis autour d'une grande table de forme rectangulaire, les membres de l'inquisition s'étaient progressivement séparés au cours de la soirée en deux groupes bien distincts. Rassemblées autour de l'inquisitrice, les femmes avaient tourné le dos à leurs comparses masculins et s'évertuaient à critiquer la gent masculine sous les yeux tantôt ébahis tantôt amusés de ces derniers, tout en s'enivrant de vin. Sans grande surprise, leurs plus sévères détractrices s'avéraient être Cassandra et Sera. Tandis que la Chercheuse reprochait aux hommes leur agaçante propension à se croire supérieurs aux femmes, argument validé par toute l'audience féminine, les critiques de l'archère se concentraient essentiellement sur leurs piètres aptitudes sexuelles.

« Quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'étais née lesbienne ? C'est en connaissance de cause que je le suis devenue. Il n'y a qu'une femme qui puisse pleinement en satisfaire une autre... » Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, la blonde adressa un clin d'œil à une Joséphine rougissante.

Devant l'audace de l'elfe citadine, l'ambassadrice ne put retenir un gloussement. C'est avec un certain amusement qu'elle prit part au petit jeu initié par sa coéquipière. Consommé avec engouement, l'alcool avait cette faculté de délier les langues et de dégourdir les plus réservés.  
Assise en bout de table, Rosal'in se contentait d'écouter la conversation. Lorsqu'une remarque lui semblait pertinente, elle répondait de manière plus ou moins évasive ou s'en tenait à un petit rire discret. Contrairement à ses homologues, elle n'en était qu'à son deuxième verre de vin. À peine venait-elle d'en venir à bout que Sera le remplit à nouveau. L'alcool qu'elle y versa parut bien singulier à l'élue d'Andrasté. Lorsqu'elle le porta à ses lèvres, elle ne sut s'empêcher de grimacer devant l'odeur que le liquide brunâtre dégageait.

« Ne faites pas votre petite nature, Inqui ! Cul sec ! »

Ladite Inqui tiqua devant la pique de sa subordonnée. Elle était tout sauf une petite nature. Si elle s'en était tenue à deux verres de vin, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se compromettre devant une telle assemblée. Plus particulièrement devant Solas. Bien qu'il fût rare de le voir accepter une invitation à la taverne, l'apostat semblait rudement accommodé à la consommation d'alcool. Alors que la majorité de la table était en proie à une guillerette ivresse, ses pommettes avaient à peine commencé à rougir. Iron Bull riait grassement aux blagues salaces de Blackwall tandis que Cullen s'insurgeait presque devant tant de vulgarité. Les réactions du commandant amusaient plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû Varric qui, aussitôt, se mit à le taquiner.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils entendirent le défi lancé à l'élue d'Andrasté, leur attention se redirigea aussitôt sur elle. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la jeune dalatienne et sur la coupe dont elle ignorait le contenu. Elle se doutait bien que la boisson qu'on venait de lui servir devait être coriace, car les effluves qui en émanaient lui irritaient presque les nasaux. Poussée par un orgueil inhérent à chaque dalatien de Thédas, Rosal'in releva le défi qu'on venait de lui lancer et vida son verre d'une traite sous les acclamations de son auditoire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit ses sens s'altérer qu'elle maudit intérieurement sa fierté mal placée. Agrippée à sa chaise, la tête penchée, elle soutenait tant bien que mal son corps qui semblait ne plus être régi par les lois de la physique. Malgré le bourdonnement qui handicapait son ouïe, elle entendit s'élever des rires.

« C'était une très mauvaise idée, inquisitrice... » fit remarquer Dorian entre deux rires maîtrisés. « Cet alcool tévintide est réservé aux plus aguerris. »

La chasseuse de dragons adressa à Sera un regard se voulant réprobateur, mais se résigna vite lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière rire aux éclats. Bien que cela soit aux dépens de sa précieuse inquisitrice, cette atmosphère chaleureuse apportait à l'équipe du baume au cœur. Et le Créateur en soi témoin, ils en avaient besoin.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous entende, papillote... » Répondit maître Thetras au mage tévintide, une chope de bière en main. « Notre intrépide messagère s'en est allée retrouver la prophétesse. »  
Un fou rire général s'empara alors de la table. Le spécialiste de l'immatériel lui-même, en dépit de son tempérament taciturne, laissa s'échapper de sa gorge un rire clair et franc.

« Elle sera bientôt de retour, et nous pourrons enfin lui tirer les vers du nez ! Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'elle n'est pas aussi sage qu'elle en a l'air ! » S'esclaffa Sera tandis qu'elle se tordait de rire sur sa chaise devant l'expression hébétée de Rosal'in.

« Vous avez volontairement saoulé l'inquisitrice dans le but de lui soutirer des informations sur sa vie privée ? C'est impardonnable ! »

Le commandant de l'inquisition, inquiet de l'état dans lequel était plongée sa supérieure, observait nerveusement ses réactions.

« Et si son état d'ébriété avait une quelconque influence sur la marque ? Vos enfantillages peuvent la mettre en danger ! »

« Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, commandant. L'alcool atrophie ses sens et limite donc ainsi ses capacités cognitives. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle n'arriverait même pas à produire une étincelle. »

Tandis que Solas intervenait pour rassurer le templier féreldien, il observait scrupuleusement chaque réaction, aussi infime soit-elle, de la jeune elfe qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Soutenue par ses coudes qu'elle venait de poser sur la table, Rosal'in demeura silencieuse durant plus d'une dizaine de minutes, la tête entre ses mains. Elle tâchait de rappeler à la raison, ou du moins à un quelconque ordre, son esprit enchevêtré dans une cacophonie infernale. Cette pandémoniaque sarabande s'estompa au terme d'un long processus de reconquête de ses sens.

Lorsque l'elfe dalatienne parvint finalement à reprendre le contrôle de la partie émergente de sa psyché, les conversations avaient repris de plus belle. Dorian et Iron Bull, sous couvert d'une prétendue rivalité, flirtaient allègrement ensemble tandis que Blackwall questionnait Solas sur les grivoises possibilités qu'offrait le monde par-delà le Voile. L'élue d'Andrasté nota que cette question semblait l'obséder à un point inimaginable. À moins que ce ne soit une méthode, certes un peu bourrue, pour faire tomber le masque d'impassibilité de son interlocuteur.

De leur côté, les filles poursuivaient leur constat des pires défauts masculins, inhérents à tout un chacun et ce peu importe la race. À l'instant même où Rosal'in se redressa pour s'installer de manière adéquate sur sa chaise et ainsi être à même de faire dignement face à ses compagnons, l'archère se tourna dans sa direction, une expression narquoise peinte sur le visage.

« Alors Inqui, remise de vos émotions ? Vous êtes prête à nous livrer quelques informations croustillantes sur la trépidante vie amoureuse d'une héritière de l'empire elfique perdu ? » Cette remarque cynique et sournoise eut pour mérite dans un premier temps de faire sourire la concernée, et dans un second temps d'attirer l'attention de la personne dont le sort de l'empire elfique semblait être le point convergeant de son existence. « Comment sont les dalatiens au plumard ? Ce sont des spécimens rares de par chez nous, ils ne se mélangent pas avec le peuple vous voyez... »

La jeune elfe considéra durant un court instant la question avant de concéder à y répondre. Après tout, répondre aux interrogations de ses amies tout en s'épanchant légèrement sur sa vie personnelle ne lui ferait aucun tort.

« Fréquenter un elfe citadin est perçu comme déshonorant par la plupart des dalatiens. D'autant plus si la relation dépasse la simple amitié. Mais ce n'est pas aussi mal vu que de fricoter avec un humain... Celui qui entretient une liaison amoureuse avec un humain est considéré comme un traître, il est rejeté et écope du doux surnom d' « Harellan », le traître à sa patrie. Du moins, c'est la théorie. En pratique, il y a une plus grande tolérance vis-à-vis des hommes dalatiens couchant avec des humaines que l'inverse. Leur action est perçue comme un acte de domination sur la femme humaine. Prendre la femelle humaine comme un animal est pour certains une manière bestiale de se venger des shemlen. Quant aux dalatiennes... Elles doivent se préserver. » Le regard perdu dans le vide, Rosal'in scrutait sa mémoire à la recherche du moindre souvenir qui pourrait compléter son témoignage. Un témoignage peu reluisant au premier abord se fit-elle remarquer.

« Mais ils sont cinglés par chez vous... Du coup, vous vous reproduisez entre membres de la même famille ? Comme ces arriérés de peigne-cul qui nous servent de dirigeants ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'inquisitrice de rire aux éclats, à son grand dam. L'alcool semblait la pousser à être beaucoup plus franche qu'elle n'avait l'habitude de l'être et ce comportement inhabituel attira une fois de plus l'attention collective sur elle.

« C'était le cas, il y a fort longtemps. Mais la consanguinité nous a forcés aux alliances matrimoniales entre différentes familles. »

« Comptez-vous des familles notables parmi vos rangs ? »

L'intervention de Solas surprit l'inquisitrice. Elle ne pensait pas que les mœurs et coutumes dalatiennes piqueraient sa curiosité.

« Bien sûr. Les clans proviennent de la noblesse qui régnait autrefois sur la Dalatie. » Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Avant que l'apostat n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, l'elfe citadine lui coupa la parole.

« Et vous alors, vous faites partie d'une de ces familles ? Vous êtes une sorte de princesse dalatienne ou une connerie de ce genre ? »

« En tant que première apprentie, je fais partie de la lignée principale, celle réputée pour avoir le sang le plus pur. Nous ne possédons cependant plus de hiérarchie à proprement parler, donc non, je ne suis pas une princesse. » Rétorqua la dalatienne en riant à nouveau. « D'autant plus que mon clan ne fait pas l'unanimité au sein des dalatiens. Notre promiscuité avec les humains a poussé les autres clans à se méfier de nous. »

« C'est bien joli tout ça, Inqui, mais si nous revenions à nos moutons ? Les dalatiens au plumard, ils sont comment ? » Réitéra-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire railleur.

L'inquisitrice ne put s'empêcher de rougir davantage devant une telle question. Cette réponse impliquait bien évidemment sa propre expérience et elle ne voulait pas passer pour une elfe dévergondée aux yeux de ceux qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa propre famille. Durant un bref instant, son regard croisa celui de Solas qui lui sembla être pendu à ses lèvres. Elle désirait encore moins désappointer celui avec qui elle avait récemment partagé de tendres moments de complicité amoureuse.

« Et bien, je suppose qu'ils ne doivent pas être très différents des autres hommes, qu'ils soient elfes, humains, nains ou qunaris. »

Iron Bull, pris d'un rire moqueur, cogna violemment du poing sur la table.

« Je peux vous assurer, chef, que les qunari ne sont en rien comparables aux autres races de Thédas. Que ce soit au niveau du physique ou des pratiques. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous initier aux plaisirs du Qun si vous le désirez. » Il ponctua sa tirade par un clin d'œil charmeur qui fit s'accentuer les rougeurs présentent sur les pommettes de Rosal'in.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle entendit son amant prendre soudainement la parole.

« J'ai bien peur que l'inquisitrice ne soit pas intéressée par votre subtile invitation, Iron Bull. » Asséna le mage apostat en plongeant ses prunelles bleu acier dans le regard argenté du qunari, intimant silencieusement à ce dernier de se rétracter.

« Seriez-vous jaloux, Solas ? » Un sourire carnassier vint étirer les lèvres du Ben-Hassrath tandis qu'il se penchait en direction de son interlocuteur, son avant-bras posé sur la table.

En guise de réponse, le mage des failles lui adressa un sourire arrogant. Les différents spiritueux qu'il avait ingurgités au cours des dernières heures semblaient autant lui délier la langue que l'inciter à réagir avec une impulsion digne de ses jeunes années.

Alors que les deux subalternes se regardaient en chiens de faïence, l'elfe citadine se détourna promptement du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pour diriger à nouveau son attention sur l'objet de ses prédilections.

« Attendez une minute… Ne me dîtes pas que… » Sera fixa durant quelques instants le visage de la messagère d'un air incrédule avant de glousser bruyamment. « Vous et Solas ? Sérieusement Inqui ? Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour vous ? À moins que les hommes mûrs ça soit votre truc… »

« Allons, l'amour n'a pas d'âge, Sera ! » Cette fois ce fut la douce Joséphine qui s'exprima, sans nul doute encouragée par le verre de whisky qu'elle tenait dans une de ses mains.

« Joséphine a raison, peu importe l'âge tant que les sentiments sont sincères. » Renchérit Cassandra, amusée par cette nouvelle quelque peu surprenante.

Les joues de la dalatienne s'empourprèrent subitement devant la dangereuse tournure que prenait le fil général des différentes conversations, à présent focalisées sur l'idylle amoureuse qu'entretenaient secrètement les deux elfes.

« Alors comme ça, pendant que nous avions le dos tourné, vous faisiez la cour à notre jeune inquisitrice ! Vous cachiez bien votre jeu, loustic ! » D'un geste amical, Varric donna sur l'épaule du rêveur une tape fraternelle tandis que Dorian envoyait une œillade lourde de sous-entendus au qunari qui siégeait à sa gauche.  
« Un homme mûr, c'est comme un bon vin il n'y a rien de plus exquis. Solas est à notre très chère élue d'Andrasté ce qu'un grand cru est à un œnophile. »

À nouveau, tous se mirent à rire aux éclats. Seules les victimes de ces innocents badinages demeuraient silencieuses, échangeant mutuellement quelques prudents regards lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Les pommettes désormais cramoisies, l'inquisitrice tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les remarques grivoises que l'archère lui soufflait entre deux gorgées de bière.

« Je parie qu'il loue la « gloire elfique » quand il s'envoie en l'air. »

Consternée par l'impertinence déplacée de son amie, Rosal'in la dévisagea durant un bref instant avant de porter son regard sur la chope de bière que la tavernière venait de lui servir. À vrai dire, la jeune dalatienne ignorait totalement la façon dont son mentor appréhendait l'acte charnel. Jusqu'à présent, leurs escapades amoureuses volées au détour d'un couloir ou d'un chemin de montagne n'avaient jamais outrepassé les convenances. Malgré quelques étreintes polissonnes, les deux amants étaient demeurés chastes. Solas prenait soin à tempérer leurs ardeurs, de sorte que sa jeune compagne, par timidité, n'osait pas insister davantage. Elle craignait de le décevoir, de voir son regard changer. Que l'étincelle d'adoration qu'elle pouvait y déceler, lorsqu'il posait sur elle ses iris argentées, laisse place à la désillusion, au dégoût.

Elle lui avait promis d'être patiente, de le laisser venir à elle. Tel un loup sauvage inhabitué à sa présence et à ses caresses, il frissonnait d'appréhension lorsque ces dernières se faisaient plus insistantes, moins innocentes. Avec adresse, il s'emparait alors de ses mains et les embrassait délicatement, puis s'excusait de la détourner de ses obligations avant de la pousser à reprendre les tâches qu'elle avait pour lui mises en suspens. Jusque maintenant, il ne l'avait encore jamais repoussé, ce qui néanmoins n'empêcha pas la jeune elfe de se remettre physiquement en question. L'apostat ne cessait de complimenter sa sagacité, cette finesse d'esprit qu'elle semblait avoir hérité d'un autre âge. Concernant son apparence, il s'était jusqu'alors abstenu de tout commentaire. Peut-être n'était-elle tout simplement pas à son goût. Peut-être était-elle trop jeune.

Aux prises avec ses ruminations, Rosal'in ignorait inintentionnellement les réitérations de Sera qui finit par se lasser devant la passivité de l'inquisitrice. Soudainement, l'amie de Jenny la Rousse sortit de nulle part un paquet de cartes qu'elle positionna devant elle avant de sourire espièglement à ses coéquipiers.

« Une petite partie de grâce perfide ? »

À la vue des cartes, l'ambassadrice émit une exclamation de joie puis se frotta les mains.

« Je suis de la partie ! »

Quelques réticences s'élevèrent parmi les convives. Le garde des ombres et le commandant gardaient un souvenir amer de leurs dernières parties de cartes face à Solas et Joséphine. Mis à part leurs vêtements et leur dignité, ils avaient perdu au cours de ces réjouissances la totalité du contenu de leurs bourses. Cependant, ces réticences furent bien vite balayées par l'état d'ébriété générale qui régnait alors dans la taverne.

En dépit de l'affection qu'elle portait à ses amis et à ces précieux moments passés en leur compagnie, l'inquisitrice décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se retirer. Ses sens s'étaient certes apaisés, mais elle ne se sentait pas en état de tenir tête aux experts qui étaient présents à table. L'alcool tévintide commençait doucement à la rendre malade.

« Je passe mon tour. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je crains de me retrouver entièrement nue avant même la fin de la première manche… » Ponctua-t-elle d'un rire léger en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher tandis qu'elle se relevait avec prudence.  
« Vous allez pas partir maintenant quand même ? La fête vient à peine de commencer ! » Une pointe de déception dans la voix, l'archère regardait l'inquisitrice se diriger vers la porte.  
« C'est de votre faute Bouton d'Or ! » Lui répondit Varric alors qu'il regardait Joséphine distribuer les cartes.

Rosal'in ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la déception que manifestait non seulement Sera, mais également le reste de la table. Un long moment durant, l'apostat observa sa démarche quelque peu oscillante avant de se lever à son tour et de la rejoindre.

« Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner, inquisitrice. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Solas. Vous avez la chance d'être encore en pleine forme, profitez du jeu. » Souligna-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Devant son hésitation, il lui proposa d'un geste cavalier son bras.

« J'insiste. »

La jeune dalatienne hésita quelque peu, elle ne souhaitait pas le voir se priver d'un moment d'allégresse à cause de sa fierté mal placée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa son regard empreint de tendresse qu'elle décida de répondre positivement à sa proposition. Les joues légèrement rosies, elle s'empara de son bras sous les remarques plaisantines de leurs compagnons.

« Solas, lorsque je vous ai dit que j'aurais aimé vous voir faire fleurir les roses au son de votre voix, je parlais bien des fleurs et non de l'inquisitrice… Bien que son prénom puisse vous avoir induit en erreur. » S'exclama l'Altus tandis que les deux amoureux quittaient la taverne sous le pas pressé de Rosal'in. 

* * *

Un rire grave, mais subtil se fit entendre dans la nuit, emplissant la pénombre d'une légèreté ingénue à laquelle la vieille forteresse de Fort-Céleste était peu accoutumée. À peine étaient-ils sortis de la taverne que l'inquisitrice s'était empressée de rejoindre le château. Une fois arrivée devant les marches menant à la bâtisse principale, Solas la vit grimacer et ne put se retenir de sourire. Celui-ci s'accentua davantage lorsque, arborant une mine à la fois embarrassée et déterminée, elle se mit à gravir les marches une à une tout en prenant appui sur son épaule tandis qu'il agrippait fermement sa taille afin de la stabiliser dans son entreprise.

Ils parvinrent finalement à bout de cette épreuve après une ascension qui pour Rosal'in sembla être équivoque à celle de la chaîne des Dorsales de Givres tant l'effort demandé était colossal. Arrivée au sommet, elle sentit soudainement son estomac se contracter. À peine eut-elle le temps de se pencher au-dessus du fossé que ce dernier restitua à la nature ce qu'elle avait ingurgité par fierté une heure auparavant. Immédiatement, elle tenta de dérober à la vue de son partenaire cet humiliant aspect de sa personne en le repoussant vers l'intérieur du château. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, Solas demeurait fermement à ses côtés. Sa première réaction fut de dégager précautionneusement de son visage ses cheveux et de les maintenir délicatement en une queue de cheval basse.

« Ne me regardez pas… »  
« Ce n'est que du vomi, Rosal'in. »

Bien qu'affreusement gênée par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait involontairement, sa présence à ses côtés la réconfortait. De sa main libre, il caressait lentement son dos en un geste rassurant et affectueux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que son estomac ne décide à s'apaiser. Ce n'est que lorsque ses tressaillements cessèrent qu'il la conduisit à la rotonde puis qu'il la fit s'installer sur le sofa à proximité de son bureau.

« Attendez-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite. » Avait-il dit en replaçant derrière son oreille une boucle rebelle avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

La dalatienne fixa durant un bref instant l'endroit où l'obscurité venait de happer son amant jusqu'à ce que sa migraine l'emporte sur sa curiosité. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser contre l'accoudoir, replia ses jambes puis clôt les yeux. Rendue confuse par les effets secondaires de l'alcool, elle n'entendit pas Solas revenir. Le mage sourit tendrement lorsqu'il la vit allongée et légèrement assoupie. De manière à l'avertir de son retour et à ne pas la prendre aux dépourvues, il fit exprès d'accentuer son pas à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Rosal'in rouvrit sans tarder les yeux et s'empressa de se redresser à la vue de son compagnon. Il avait rapporté de son excursion une bassine de bois, un linge propre et une fiole au contenu verdâtre qui la fit grimacer. L'apostat émit un léger rire devant sa réaction avant de déposer sur le guéridon attenant au sofa la bassine qu'il remplit aussitôt d'eau tiède d'un geste de la main. Il tendit ensuite à la jeune elfe la décoction qu'il lui avait préparée durant son absence.

« Buvez ceci, cela soulagera vos maux. »

« _Ma serannas, lethallin_. (Merci, mon ami.) » Le remercia-t-elle en saisissant la potion.

Profitant de la promiscuité de leurs mains, elle effleura délicatement ses doigts dans une douce caresse tandis qu'elle plongeait son regard émeraude dans ses prunelles azuréennes. Un doux sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de son aîné, dessinant avec subtilité les flétrissures du temps aux coins de ses paupières et de sa bouche. L'inquisitrice ne pouvait nier les accusations de Sera, elle aimait les hommes matures. Ou du moins, elle aimait la sagesse que dégageait son mentor dans chacun de ses faits et gestes, dans chacune de ses paroles. Une sagesse que l'on ne pouvait acquérir qu'à travers l'expérience de la vie.

À vrai dire, elle aimait également ce témoignage inaltérable d'un âge avancé que manifestaient son visage et son corps. Néanmoins, bien que partageant une affection mutuelle, Solas ne lui avait jamais confié son âge. Lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, elle se prenait à l'observer, à étudier chacune de ses rides de la même manière qu'on étudie la cime d'un arbre pour estimer sa vieillesse.

Une main se posant délicatement sur sa joue la tira de ses pérégrinations mentales, l'ancrant à nouveau dans la réalité.

« Me fixer de la sorte ne fera pas passer votre migraine, inquisitrice… »

Les joues de la messagère d'Andrasté prirent soudainement une exquise teinte rosée, extirpant à son plus proche conseiller une expression amusée. Devant sa réaction, la surprise de Rosal'in se transforma en une moue contrariée. Sans mot dire, elle porta à ses lèvres la potion et avala son contenu d'une traite. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le goût n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Le remède goûtait les épices et laissait en bouche une agréable touche mentholée qui fit disparaître en quelques instants l'arrière-goût de bile qui y avait pris place.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter au remède quelques feuilles de menthe. J'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez vous débarrasser de cette amertume au plus vite. » Expliqua le mage des failles avant de désigner la bassine qu'il avait apportée quelques minutes auparavant. « Rafraîchissez-vous, cela aidera à faire passer votre migraine et vos vertiges. »

« Que ferais-je sans votre prévenance et vos délicates attentions, _hahren_ ? » Répondit Rosal'in avec une pointe d'espièglerie tandis qu'elle plongeait adroitement ses mains dans l'eau pour ensuite venir rincer son visage.

« Et bien, vous seriez probablement à genoux, la tête dans un buisson, _dal'en_. » Répliqua-t-il avec un léger rictus narquois.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer, elle fut promptement interrompue par Solas qui se mit méticuleusement à éponger les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient le long de sa mâchoire et menaçaient le col ornementé de sa tunique.

« Ou alors, vous seriez aux côtés d'Iron Bull, prête à être initiée aux plaisirs du Qun… »

Sa dernière remarque n'avait été qu'un murmure, subtil, inaudible pour quiconque mis à part elle. Un voile auquel elle était étrangère avait terni durant quelques instants le regard jusqu'alors malicieux de son mentor. Tout du moins, ce n'est pas qu'elle était étrangère à cette expression, mais plutôt qu'il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu transparaître sur le visage de son compagnon, habituellement empreint d'une énigmatique témérité à laquelle s'heurtaient les plus présomptueux. Cette expression était davantage familière au commandant de ses forces armées. La première fois qu'il les avait surpris ensemble, dans une allée déserte de la bibliothèque, ses traits s'étaient aussitôt déformés sous le courroux de la _jalousie_ qui faisait rage au plus profond de son être. Tel un ouragan balayant sur son passage toute trace de vie, surprendre son inquisitrice bien-aimée avec l'elfe apostat avait balayé l'espoir qu'il chérissait secrètement depuis leur rencontre de tenir dans son cœur la place à présent occupée par Solas.

D'une main hésitante, Rosal'in s'empara avec délicatesse de celle de l'apostat et pressa sa joue contre sa paume à demi ouverte. Le temps d'un instant, comme si elle s'apprêtait à révéler les tréfonds de son âme, elle demeura silencieuse, pesant chacun des mots qui allait franchir le seuil de sa bouche et dévoiler à son aîné les désirs de son cœur.

« C'est à vos côtés que je suis, _ma vhenan'ara _(désir du cœur)_._ »

La réponse de Solas ne fut pas immédiate. Décontenancé par l'aveu de son amante, il la contempla un long moment durant. Il n'aurait su estimer la durée durant laquelle il la dévisagea, analysant ses moindres mimiques afin d'y repérer un quelconque signe qui contredirait l'engagement verbal qu'elle venait de prendre. L'avait-elle fait à son insu ? Les dalatiens se souvenaient-ils de la valeur symbolique de ce terme affectueux ? La réserve qu'elle avait laissée transparaître semblait indiquer qu'ils en étaient conscients, cependant, l'evanuri ne pouvait se contenter d'une simple supposition. Si elle prononçait ses mots, elle devait être consciente des responsabilités que cela impliquait. L'amour n'avait jamais été chose anodine lors des temps ancestraux où régnait jadis l'empire elfique.C'est alors qu'il se surprit à espérer qu'il en était de même pour leurs héritiers.

Devant l'absence de réaction du mage, la dalatienne avait courbé l'échine afin de fuir son regard inquisiteur. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt ? Elle maudissait intérieurement sa sensibilité à fleur de peau qui l'avait contrainte à cette déclaration soudaine et inopinée. Dorénavant elle ne s'attendait ni plus ni moins qu'à être rejetée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit sa main relever doucement son visage qu'une once d'espoir naquit à nouveau au sein de son être.

« _Ma vhenan'ara_ ? » Sa voix était douce, son étonnement perceptible. Il avait laissé tomber à leurs pieds le linge dont il venait de se servir et avait profité de cette liberté de mouvement pour saisir pleinement son visage dans un geste affectueux.

« Vous ne savez pas ce signifie cette expres- »

« Si, et vous ? Êtes-vous pleinement consciente de sa signification ? » Il caressait lentement sa mâchoire et la naissance de son oreille, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens.

La peau diaphane de ses joues revêtit aussitôt une chatoyante teinte rougeâtre, parant d'une innocence juvénile le visage du messie andrastien. Jamais jusqu'alors n'avait-elle expérimenté un tel degré d'intimité, pas même lorsque son premier amant, un guerrier dalatien du clan Sabrae de dix ans son aîné, avait fait d'elle une femme. Son serment n'engageait pas seulement son corps, mais également son âme. L'archiviste Deshanna s'était assurée que son apprentie saisissait le caractère sacré de cette déclaration héritée de l'âge d'Arlathan qui jurait avec les différentes manifestations amoureuses shemlen tant leurs différences s'ancraient dans la dissemblance entre les deux races.

Comme l'avait si bien expliqué Solas à l'archère à maintes reprises, le rythme de la langue de leurs ancêtres résonnait en eux tel le chant de la vie, leur permettant de ressentir les nuances cachées derrière les obscurs termes utilisés. L'inquisitrice se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait découvert cette expression dans un des nombreux manuscrits mis à sa disposition par le gardien du clan dans le cadre sa formation. À la manière dont elle dansait sur sa langue et faisait vibrer son cœur, l'adolescente avait immédiatement compris son importance. Elle ne l'emploierait que lorsque le destin mettrait sur sa route un être capable de la faire vibrer sur la même tonalité.

« _Ar ame, ma sa'lath_. (Je le suis, mon unique amour) » Affirma finalement Rosal'in dans un soupir à celui qui maniait avec tant de dextérité et d'expertise l'instrument de son âme.

Un sourire d'une infinie tendresse vint alors illuminer le visage de l'artiste tandis qu'il s'inclinait pour mieux contempler sa compagne. Amoureusement, il se mit à flatter de ses pouces ses pommettes rendues cramoisies par la timidité. Qu'il aimait la voir perdre ses moyens, elle, la puissante inquisitrice, élue d'Andrasté et messie de Thedas. Elle rougissait à chacun de ses faits et gestes comme une jeune fille en fleur en proie à ses premiers émois amoureux. Sa réserve trahissait certes sa jeunesse et son inexpérience, mais cela éveillait en Solas un désir primaire qu'il avait longtemps cru éteint, condamné à l'exil aux côtés de sa bien-aimée Arlathan. Paradoxalement, c'était son amour éperdu pour sa jeune amante dalatienne qui l'empêchait de succomber au péché de chair. Une fois l'acte accompli, la séparation ne serait que plus dure.

Ce refus de l'honorer dans le mensonge s'heurtait néanmoins de plein fouet à cette manière qu'elle avait de le regarder, un regard empli d'adoration, d'affection et d'espoir. Un regard désintéressé qui avait su voir au-delà du voile qu'il s'évertuait à maintenir entre lui et le monde extérieur à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit. En dépit de l'image qu'il renvoyait délibérément, celle d'un elfe apostat vagabond sans le sou, Rosal'in le regardait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors, pas même lors de l'apogée de sa gloire déifique. Cette simple pensée grisait ses sens, ébranlait sa retenue.

Celle-ci tomba en désuétude lorsqu'il se mit lentement à tracer les contours des lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune elfe et que cette dernière, sous la douce pression de ses doigts, les entrouvrit, permettant ainsi aux siennes de les capturer dans un baiser lent et suave, d'une douceur exquise. Presque instinctivement, la dalatienne enlaça son cou, rapprochant inexorablement leurs deux corps frappés de ferveur. Profitant de cette proximité pour enlacer sa taille d'un bras tandis que le second, à l'aide de sa main, maintenait fermement sa tête dans un angle propice à leur frénésie charnelle, Solas glissa avec doigté sa langue dans sa bouche. Face à cette plaisante intrusion, Rosal'in émit un léger soupir, faisant sourire contre ses lèvres celui qui en était à l'origine. Alors que la bouche du mage se faisait plus gourmande et arrachait davantage de complaintes voluptueuses à la jeune inquisitrice, des murmures provenant de la bibliothèque les interrompirent soudainement. Des gardes les observaient depuis la balustrade, échangeant des sourires et remarques libidineuses.

« Vos soldats semblent apprécier le spectacle. » Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en essuyant délicatement le filet de salive qui se trouvait à la commissure des lèvres de son amante. « Toutefois, je ne peux les blâmer. Je dois avouer que j'y prends également beaucoup de plaisir. »  
La sensation de son souffle contre son oreille la fit frissonner. Il était chaud et humide, une moiteur presque tropicale qui l'invitait aux plus douces divagations et l'empêchait de raisonner avec cohérence.

« Que diriez-vous… » Elle pinça ses lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Par Mythal, elle avait l'impression de se comporter comme une adolescente. « Que diriez-vous de le poursuivre ailleurs ? »

Ce fut au tour de Solas d'inspirer profondément, non pas par manque d'audace, mais pour apaiser la témérité naissante qu'il sentait gronder au creux de ses reins. Cette sensation, désormais familière, dont la fréquence des manifestations dépendait du bon vouloir de l'inquisitrice, l'incitait à lâcher-prise, à faire tomber le masque. Il la désirait plus que de raison. Mais ce désir impétueux, face à l'amour dévoué qu'il ressentait à son égard, se taisait et s'effaçait, laissant place à une dévotion qui lui faisait plier le genou. L'abstinence qu'il imposait à leur couple témoignait non pas d'une indifférence vis-à-vis des charmes de la dalatienne, mais de sa considération envers la candeur de ses sentiments. Elle était si innocente, si jeune. Au vu de sa pudeur, il ne lui accordait pas plus de deux partenaires, assurément plus âgés.

Dès son arrivée à Darse, il avait remarqué son penchant pour les hommes matures, ses yeux s'attardant davantage sur ses aînés que sur les jeunes hommes de son âge. Il se souvenait encore de ce jeune écuyer qui s'efforçait à attirer son attention et à gagner ses faveurs tandis que Rosal'in remarquait à peine sa présence et rougissait aux maladroites tentatives du commandant Rutherford. Le mage fut étonné de la trouver réceptive aux avances de ce que son peuple nommait avec dédain un « shemlen ». Lorsque leur relation devint ambiguë, il se surprit à observer avec insistance l'humain, s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait bien éveiller l'intérêt de sa congénère. Malgré le charme indiscutable du templier, le lien spirituel qui s'établit entre les deux elfes balaya rapidement dans le cœur de la jeune dirigeante l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. L'evanuri craignit dans un premier temps que cette connexion ne soit due à l'ancre, qu'elle poussait sa porteuse vers son créateur. Cependant, lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut que sa magie n'exerçait aucune influence sur sa compagne, il comprit que cette dernière était simplement sensible à son attraction, tout comme il était sensible à la sienne.

Jamais auparavant n'avait-il ressenti un sentiment semblable à celui qui animait son cœur vieux de plusieurs millénaires lorsque sa jeune amante se tenait à ses côtés. Ironiquement, le destin avait fait en sorte que son âme sœur soit une de ses, ô combien trop nombreuses, victimes. En tant que dalatienne, elle avait été élevée dans la crainte de Fen'Harel. En tant que première apprentie de l'archiviste, son rôle était de protéger son clan du loup implacable. Comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait que l'homme qu'elle chérissait et embrassait avec tant d'effervescence n'était autre que le dieu que son peuple craignait tant et tenait pour responsable du déclin de leur race ? Bien que son amour fût sincère, il ne pouvait se résigner à abuser de son ignorance.

Solas se redressa et fit un pas en arrière.

« Au vu de votre état, il serait plus sage que vous alliez vous reposer, ma vhenan. »

Il réfuta son invitation sur un ton tendre et s'apprêtait à embrasser chastement sa joue lorsque sa compagne tourna la tête afin d'être hors de sa portée, le laissant bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le repoussait et ce simple geste fût plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait enduré depuis son réveil.

« Pourquoi me repoussez-vous avec tant de détermination ? » Sa voix tremblait et trahissait une gorge nouée par l'émotion, un mélange de tristesse et de colère. « Si je ne suis pas à votre goût pourquoi vous êtes-vous montré aussi jaloux d'Iron Bull ? » Alors que Solas s'apprêtait à répondre à ses accusations, elle le coupa aussitôt. « Je ne suis pas une enfant que l'on peut faire taire avec un baiser, Solas. » Ses yeux baignés de larmes témoignaient de la blessure que le dernier rejet de l'apostat venait de lui infliger.

À peine une larme eut-elle le temps de rouler sur sa joue laiteuse que Solas était agenouillé face à elle, son visage à hauteur du sien, chassant à l'aide de son pouce l'inopportune.

« Mon intention n'a jamais été de vous faire taire, ma vhenan. » Il délaissa son visage au profit de ses mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Vous êtes magnifique. N'importe quel homme désirerait partager votre couche, moi y compris. » Il décela une lueur d'incompréhension dans les prunelles émeraude de la jeune elfe tandis que son expression s'adoucissait. « Je ne repousse pas vos avances par manque de désir, bien au contraire… » Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur les formes que laissait deviner la tenue cintrée de l'inquisitrice avant de s'ancrer à nouveau dans ses iris. « Mais je refuse de vous faire l'amour alors que vous peinez à tenir debout, Rosal'in. Vous n'êtes pas une aventure d'un soir. » Doucement, dans un geste empreint d'une infinie tendresse, il posa son front contre le sien. « _Ma ane 'ma'sal'shiral. _(Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie.) »

Un flot incontrôlable d'émotions assaillit aussitôt l'inquisitrice. Dans une vaine tentative de contenir son émoi, elle clôt les yeux, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur les mains de Solas. Ses paroles résonnaient en elle comme les roulements frénétiques d'un tambour, épousant à la perfection les battements effrénés de son cœur. Ce chant primitif était un hymne à l'amour, dans sa forme la plus pure. Comment avait-elle fait pour vivre sans jusqu'à présent ? Une fois touchée par sa grâce, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus la même.

Témoin de son bouleversement émotionnel, le mage libéra ses mains de son emprise et l'attira entre ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice. Rosal'in l'étreignit à son tour et blottit son visage contre le creux de son cou, humant discrètement le parfum naturel et réconfortant de sa peau. Ils demeurèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, se délectant autant qu'ils pouvaient de la présence et du toucher de l'autre, avant d'être extirpés de leur moment de complicité par la voix tonitruante d'un Dorian définitivement bien éméché. Accompagné du mercenaire qunari, il semblait tenter de regagner sa chambre sans se prendre les pieds dans les divers obstacles qui se présentaient à lui. Rosal'in soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle les entendit s'éloigner, lui permettant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son amant. Les tendres caresses qu'il lui prodiguait depuis qu'il l'avait accueilli dans son embrassade s'interrompirent lorsqu'il la sentit relever la tête dans sa direction.

« Puis-je rester avec vous ce soir ? Le temps que vous finissiez votre travail… » Sa requête était hésitante, presque timide. Elle craignait qu'il ne réitère son conseil.

Ce comportement, que Solas qualifia sans tarder d'adorable, suscita en lui un soudain élan de tendresse. Tandis qu'il s'inclinait légèrement pour l'embrasser, il chuchota son approbation contre ses lèvres.

« _Bellanaris_. (Toujours.) » 


End file.
